Балморра
The Essential Atlas |xyz= |маршруты= |дистанция= |длительность дня=47 стандартных часов |длительность года=554 местных дня |класс= |диаметр= |атмосфера= |климат= |гравитация= |местность=*индустриальный *городской *равнины *горы *каньоны |вода= |интерес=*Имперские строительные дворы *Каньон Горинт *Равнины Сандари *Маркаранские равнины |флора= |фауна=*металлические паразиты *крыльепасти *борму *зелдрэйты |расы= *люди *хатты *коликоиды *тви'леки |другиерасы= |язык=основной |правительство= |население= |название местных= |города= *Бин-Прайм (столица) *Собрик *«Багтаун» |импорт= |экспорт= |принадлежность= *Галактическая Республика *Техносоюз *Конфедерация Независимых Систем *Галактическая Империя *Новая Республика }} Балморра была планетой-фабрикой на окраине Центральных Миров. Столицу планеты, Бин Прайм, окружали широкие равнины. История Изначально Балморра была колонией Гумбарина, но, из-за медлительности межзвёздных путешествий и связи, она объявила о своей независимости в числе других колониальных миров.The Essential Atlas Пока Республика становилась на ноги, Балморру быстро освоили крупнейшие производители оружия и боевых дроидов. Оставаясь независимой, планета, тем не менее, стала сильным союзником Галактической Республики, обеспечивая её и всю остальную галактику новейшим вооружением и дроидами.Holonet Entry for Balmorra on Star Wars: The Old Republic official website Эпоха Республики Балморра была заманчивой планетой со стратегической точки зрения: во-первых, как средоточие военной промышленности, а во-вторых, из-за её близкого расположения к Центральным Мирам. Лидеры Империи ситхов понимали, что получат существенное преимущество в Великой галактической войне, если захватят Балморру. Понимала это и Республика, которая срочно отправила на планету своих солдат, но война продолжалась, а территории, контролируемые ситхами, расширялись. Республика начала мало-помалу перенаправлять войска с Балморры в более важные горячие точки. Это продолжалось до подписания Корусантского мира. left|thumb|Военная база на Балморре во время [[Великая галактическая война|Великой галактической войны]] База 11А оставалась под контролем Республики до заключения мирного договора. Её командиру, генералу Бурину, было приказано покинуть базу вместе с войсками в соответствии с условиями соглашения. Генерал собирался выполнить этот приказ, но джедай Фортрис Галл настаивал на особождении подрывного отряда 419 из плена. Так и не получив разрешение генерала, он отправился в «Военные мастерские Тройды» в одиночку, сразился с ситхом-охранником и освободил солдат.Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order Issue 1 Когда подошел крайний срок пребывания республиканских войск на планете, Бурин всё ещё оставался на базе и ждал Фортиса. Вскоре к джедаю и генералу присоединился мастер Оргус, чтобы убедить их следовать условиям мирного договора и избежать новых стычек с ситхами.Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order Issue 6 Вслед за Корусанстким миром и началом Холодной войны, Республика была вынуждена официально прекратить поддержку Балморры. Однако, небольшая подпольная группа республиканских войск осталась на планете для оказания помощи местному сопротивлению - и тем не менее, большинство балморранцев считали, что Республика бросила их на проивзол судьбы. К всеобщему удивлению, сопротивлению удалось предотвратить полный захват планеты ситхами. Через несколько лет после Корусансткого соглашения, пока сохранялось хрупкое перемирие с Империей, Республика начала возвращать свои войска на планету. И, хотя балморранцы с готовностью приняли эту помощь, обида за то, что они были покинуты в тяжелый момент, оставалась. Тем временем Империя пыталась усилить своё влияние на Балморре, чтобы в будущем использовать её вооружение и боевых дроидов. Войны клонов Много лет позже планета была штаб-квартирой хатта Ригорры.Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra Техносоюз производил боевых дроидов B1 незадолго до Войн Клонов. Затем производство, по-видимому, прекратилось, но было тайно возобновлено на других мирах Внешнего Кольца, вроде Джеонозиса. В 22 ДБЯ Балморра отделилась от Галактической Республики и получила флот, состоящий из боевых кораблей типа «Лукрехалк», для защиты. Планета также была штаб-квартирой "Балморрского Вооружения", которое выпускало боевых дроидов SD-6 Халк. Имперская эпоха При Новом порядке планетой управлял губернатор Белтэйн. Во время пребывания на троне Империи Палпатина, балморранцы выпускали оружие для Имперской армии в тесном сотрудничестве со «Строительными Верфями Куата» и были первыми строителями шагохода AT-ST. Балморранцы жаждали независимости от Галактической Империи и свободного рынка сбыта для своего вооружения. Во время Галактической гражданской войны, Союз Повстанцев направил небольшой отряд через каньоны, в обход строительных дворов. Хотя между Союзом и коренными жителями Балморры установились дружеские отношения, освобождение планеты было невыполнимой миссией из-за её защищённости и удалённости от других повстанческих миров. Повстанцы предприняли попытку саботажа под покровом ночи, чтобы избежать обнаружения имперскими датчиками. Люк Скайуокер и Разбойная эскадрилья разрушили большую часть вражеского оружия, находившегося в ремонте. Планета была освобождена Новой Республикой после битвы при Эндоре и оставалась независимой в течение пяти лет. Балморра вернулась в имперские владения во время появления Императора, но после предположительной смерти Палпатина возле Да Суча мятежные балморранцы начали вооружать новореспубликанскую армию.Dark Empire II В отместку планета была атакована силами под командованием военного исполнителя Седрисса QL, включавшими дроидов-теней и боевых дроидов серии SD-9. Потерпев сокрушительное поружение от боевых дроидов SD-10 и новых вайперов, Седрисс отозвал свои войска в обмен на партию дроидов с молекулярными щитами.Dark Empire II Дальнейшая история Во время войны с юужань-вонгами сенатор от Балморры предлагал любой планете наземные турболазеры в обмен на защиту флота во время панической сессии Сената. Предположительно, балморранский грипп разошёлся именно с этой планеты. Во время Второй гражданской войны части флота Конфедерации атаковали Балморру в попытке добраться до Центральных Миров. Это вылилось в битву при Балморре. За кулисами В компьютерной игре Rebellion Балморра ошибочно помещена в сектор Сессвенна (неправильное написание настоящего сектора Сесвенна) в Галактическом Ядре. Канонически этот сектор расположен во Внешнем Кольце. Появления * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * * *«Под покровом лжи» *''Star Wars 29: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 2'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' * * * * *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *«Цестусский обман» * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *'' Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Тёмная империя II'' *«Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» *«Новый Орден джедаев: Выздоровление» *«Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» *«Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» *«Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» *«Наследие Силы: Буря» *«Наследие Силы: Изгнание» *«Наследие Силы: Преисподняя» *«Тысячелетний сокол» *«Судьба джедаев: Вихрь» }} Источники * *''Энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Официальное руководство Prima по стратегии'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: официальное руководство игрока Nintendo'' *''Справочник по противникам'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Иллюстрированный Атлас'' * *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' * *''Свод правил к игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' *''Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира'' }} Cноски и примечания Категория:Планеты Колоний Категория:Локации Балморры Категория:Планеты-фабрики Категория:Планеты-крепости Категория:Планеты КНС Категория:Планеты Галактической Республики Категория:Планеты Новой Республики Категория:Планеты земного типа Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа Категория:Планеты Галактической Империи